mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nijimi Anazawa/Relationships
Here are the different established relationships of Nijimi Anazawa with the other characters, during the course of the publication of manga and anime. Main Relationships Mr. Anazawa Mr. Anazawa was Nijimi's father. She loved her father very much and wanted the best for him. Mr. Anazawa was in a big debt due to him wanting to start a business and taking money from Loan Sharks to do so. His business was unsuccessful and he didn't have the money to pay them back. He ended up killing himself over the stress the dept brought to him and his wife and children. Nijimi fell into misfortune and became a magical girl because of her father's loss. It is later revealed that Mr. Anazawa had actually been hanged by the Loan Sharks. In the alternative timeline, Aya teleported three policemen to intercept and capture the Loan Sharks. With her father saved, Nijimi's fate in becoming a magical girl was erased from existence. ---- Mrs. Anazawa Mrs. Anazawa is Nijimi's mother. She seems to be a kind and caring woman. Her relationship with Nijimi is very nice and simple. Nijimi did erase her memories about the debt when she became a magical girl. When Nijimi died, the woman was devasted by her daughter's death. ---- Anazawa's brother Anazawa's brother is Nijimi's little brother. The siblings Anazawa would hide in the closet together when the Loan Sharks would come into their home. Anazawa's brother had his memories erased by his sister just like his mother about the debt and about his father. Nijimi even got her brother a dog named Steven Saeko. When Nijimi died, the child was devasted by his older sister's death. ---- Steven Saeko Steven Saeko is Nijimi's pet dog. She been seen walking her and when Nijimi died, there was a panel of her shedding a tear. ---- Mikado Ikemata Mikado Ikemata was Nijimi's best friend. Though not much is known about their past, it seems like they were close. It was stated by Nijimi that Mikado was the magical girl who had been her one and true friend. Mikado's death was the reason of Nijimi's desire to kill Rina Shioi. In the alternate timeline, Aya prevented Rina from being bullied enough by preventing her from becoming the Magical Huntress, thus preventing Mikado's death and also preventing Nijimi herself from developing a deep hatred toward Rina. ---- Rina Shioi Rina Shioi is the girl who killed Nijimi's best friend, Mikado Ikemata, which causes Nijimi to hold a grudge against her. She has tried to kill Rina when she was in a coma in the hospital, but Tsuyuno Yatsumura used Mikado's stick to protect Rina from Nijimi's harm. When Rina surprisingly transferred into the same school as Nijimi, Nijimi attempted to kill her right on the spot, but Tsuyuno tackled her before she could strike death upon Rina. Tsuyuno told Aya Asagiri to steal her stick, which she ended up stealing her panties, causing Nijimi to get embarrassed and start to cry. Rina and Nijimi have a very two face relationship due to when they were at the beach, they seemed to get along just fine and when Nijimi died, Rina said that she regretted killing Mikado. In the alternate timeline, Aya prevented Rina from being bullied enough by preventing her from becoming the Magical Huntress, thus preventing Mikado's death and also preventing Nijimi from developing a deep hatred toward Rina herself. ---- Kaname Asagiri Kaname Asagiri is the boy that Nijimi had a crush on. When first meeting him, she planned on killing Aya, but she immediately changed her mind due to the thought of Kaname being in a state of grief. Nijimi wasn't aware of Kaname's true nature when she had fallen for him. When Kaname stole Nijimi's stick, she thought that he was going to give it back to her, but when he didn't, she didn't become mad at him, but more scared. Asahi tried protecting Nijimi from Kaname, but Nijimi was mind-controlled into choking Asahi with a strand of rope. While Nijimi was taking everyone's sticks, Kiyoharu spoke to her through her stick and snapped her out of the mind-control. Nijimi got regrettably furious at what Kaname was doing, she started to charge at him, trying to kill him, but Kaname sliced her with Sayuki's stick, causing Nijimi to fall to the ground, wounded. Before Nijimi could die, she broke a glass bottle and smashed it against his neck, causing him to lose his voice. Nijimi died right after that, a smile on her face as she did so. In the alternative timeline, Nijimi is alive and most likely had her memories altered and resumes her devotion to a much more caring Kaname. Others Relationships * Keisuke Naoto: strongly admires Nijimi. He has a crush on her and loved her very much. They only talked at dog's Play's meet and greats though. He owns all of Nijimi's merchandise and watches videos of her in his free time. In the alternate timeline, Nijimi never became an idol and consequently Keisuke was never her fan. * Sakura Sakaki: is a big fan of Nijimi, she has been seen at Dog's Play's performances in the anime. They aren't close friends, Sakura just happens to be a big fan of hers. In the alternate timeline, Nijimi never became an idol and consequently Sakura was never her fan. Category:Relationships